


Take Whats Mine

by ShrimpleyPibbles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick and Morty - Freeform, adult swim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpleyPibbles/pseuds/ShrimpleyPibbles
Summary: He doesn't want this, but it would be wrong to say no.





	Take Whats Mine

It was a wild storm of sensations and emotions that clouded his mind. Rick J19ζ7's mind was in utter chaos. He was going into panic mode and he wasn't sure why, shouldn't he be enjoying this? Jerry was being so good to him, so patient and slow but it seemed like everything was a rapid blur. They started out kissing and now here they were, mouths clashing and hands tearing and tugging at clothes. He tried moving Jerry's hands away but felt like it would be wrong..  
Jerry was feeling over the older man's body. Hands trailing over lean muscle and soft flesh. He was so overtaken with Rick, so lost in the passion and lust. It's not like he and Beth were ever intamate anymore, so being with /his/ Rick was more than just a release.  
He worked at Rick's belt and pulled it from the loops of his jeans and tossed it, then moved the waistband below the sharp hips he so desperately wanted to mark.  
"J-Jerry.." a shaky hand held Jerry's wrist weakly. He was terrified of this, wanted it to stop, but at the same time something kept him from speaking.   
Jerry looked up at him with eyed half lidded and pupils wide. "Y-yeah.. Everything alright up there?" He chuckled.  
And time stopped for the awkward man, in that moment, Everything stopped for him.   
"...its ok Jerry.." he slowly took his hand away from Jerrys wrist.   
Jerry smiled and trailed kisses down the light blue happy trail.  
Again. Fear, anxiety, shame.   
He closed his eyes trying to will himself into enjoying this. He felt Jerry's fingers wander under the elastic of his underwear. Another surge of anxiety.   
The brunette wrapped his fingers around Rick's shaft, slowly he moved his hand stroking up and down slowly.   
He felt two very different sensations, a throbbing in his cock, and tight ball in his throat hindering him from speaking.  
He covered his mouth with a shaky hand holding back whimpers or fearful sounds.   
"J-Jerry.."   
Jerry sat up between the thin legs, pants unzipped but boxers on, his clothed erection bumping and grinding against the exposed one of his lover. He kissed him and moved to nibble the outer shell of his ear. Rick's fingers digging into the back of Jerry's shirt and his curly brown locks.   
"My Rick.." he whispered softly, making the scientists heart thump even harder in his chest.   
Rick knew there was no going back now, it would be wrong to stop him when he loved him so much.  
Jerry pulled down his boxers, his member springing up thick and hot.   
Ricks breathing was audible now and quick, Jerry took this as excitement and continued. His hands gliding up his ankles and to his inner thighs, spreading his legs further and positioning himself.   
He tipped his head back and closed his eyes fully aware of where this was going.   
He heard it first, a shaky sigh escaping his lovers lips and then the sensation followed. He felt himself being spread and invaded by Jerry's cock. It was gliding deep into him and made him grit his teeth and whimper in the stinging pain.   
The blue haired man held onto Jerry's shoulders tightly in an attempt to get him to ease up atleast "Jerry..S-" he was cut off by an especially deep thrust. He let almost a sob like gasp out.   
The younger man continued to thrust, his hips moving rythmically. His hot breath constant against Rick's neck and shoulder.   
"Jerry stop..S-stop it Jerr." He could barely get the words out, interupted by pained gasps and moans.   
It felt like he was in a bad dream but completely aware he could wake up yet choosing to stay asleep.   
A beautiful nightmare starring his beautiful love and himself.   
"A-aah.. Jerry..It..It hurts.."   
Did Jerry hear him? Probably not, he'd never hurt him on purpose..  
Jerry kissed Rick and held his hands, for once he felt complete and in sync with another human.  
An hour or so passed and the futile attempts to stop or beg halted. He simply closed his eyes and layed still and waited till Jerry was finished.  
When he felt Jerry release inside him, when he felt the sweaty disconnect of their bodies, when he felt Jerry laying beside him asleep, he curled up and began to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more let me know.
> 
> If you'd like to RP with me my Instagram is @porcupineplant and my email is icincinc@gmail.com


End file.
